Seven Minutes In Heaven
by SmileandWaveBoys
Summary: "Two names are called out by the host to go in a barren closet, lights shut off, for seven minutes straight, no interruptions and you can't get out no matter what." "How do the two people even find each other in the dark?" "With their lips...and other things." Because who says a make-out party has to be reasonable? Jace/Clary. AU.


**A/N: This one-shot was very much inspired by a Boy Meets World episode. Hope it serves those two lovebirds justice.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments characters at all.**

* * *

High school hallways always smelled weird to Clary. She didn't know why, of course - the smell of teenage testosterone and sexual frustration always got the best of her. Everywhere she looked there was always some random couple pressed protrusively against the lockers, sucking the ever-living daylights out of each other, and it sickened her. Not because she felt lonely or anything like that. But more because she wasn't entirely comfortable with first-handedly seeing something like this since she was...okay, well maybe she was a little bit lonely.

But you wouldn't see her ever admitting that out loud.

Maybe if she covered up her nose with her sleeve the smell would go away...she raised her sleeve to test that theory out, but when she saw some people that were near her stop and stare at her, she realized she looked ridiculous and most probably as if she was gaining an asthma attack. Lowering her arm down, she walked over to her lockers to get her books and head over to her first, prepared to finally escape the horrifying smell and the two now-groping students. As soon as she slammed the locker door shut, she jumped, startled, at the sight of her best friend Simon Lewis facing her, wiggling his eyebrows in amusement towards her.

"Hey, Clay Face," he claimed proudly, enjoying his friend's shock at appearing in front of her very much. He was holding his phone in a way that Clary could tell he wanted to show her something badly, but he was just waiting for the right timing. Needless to say, she rolled her eyes.

"What do you need, idiot?" she snapped, though she had to admit that a slow smile made its way onto her face. No matter how irritated Simon made her, he still managed to make her day. She even managed to forget about the two annoying teenagers in the hallway along with them. Well, almost.

Simon forced a teasing frown on his face, those glasses of his sliding down his nose a bit, making Clary want to reach over and fix it for him but she restrained herself. _Not the time to be a fixer-upper, Clary._ "No, you're saying it wrong. I'm supposed to say, 'hey Clay Face,' and you're supposed to - "

At this, knowing perfectly what he was going to say then, Clary said indignantly, "I am _not_ going to call you Fine Sim no matter how many times you think it will please your non-existent aura."

Simon's faux frown decreased. "Why not?" he whined, giving her those chocolate brown puppy dog eyes that he knew she hated so much.

Clary rolled her eyes again, tugging back her fiery red curl that sprang into her eyes because of Simon's tugging on it. "Because it's stupid. It doesn't even make any sense."

The dark-haired boy in front of her shrugged. "Whatever. We're getting besides the point."

"Speaking of which, what is it?"

Before Simon could reply, the hallway, which had been thoroughly empty besides the active couple and them, had filled once again with a few kids that Clary were quite familiar with. Groaning, she slid back, her back hitting the lockers once again as she took in the sight of a very blonde-haired boy stride in through, his attire threatening and attitude persistent whilst his poise was controlling. Whenever Clary pictured a notorious heart-breaker or any type of rebel, her first thoughts were a dark-haired prince but certainly not this person.

This person had the looks of an angel but the personality of the devil, but he was aware of that. Anyone could tell just by the glares he threw at people. Not to mention the groupies that can never take a hint. _Those_ were annoying, and if she had to listen to their shrieks and cries over him it would be too soon.

Turning back to Simon, she had opened her mouth to say just how much of an inconvenient timing Jace Lightwood's entrance was, but the words caught in her throat once she noticed Simon staring specifically at the girl who walked through the door along with the school's teenage heartthrob.

Meet Isabelle Lightwood. Jace Lightwood's sister. Normally, Clary was always happy with the baggy yet comfortable clothes she wore to school everyday, but Isabelle put that statement to shame. If that girl wasn't the definition of gorgeous, Clary wouldn't know what was. And judging by Simon's longing stares sent in the girl's direction, he knew it too.

Clary snapped her fingers in front of Simon's face twice, and he woke out of his Isabelle-induced trance. Clary smirked at his dazed face, noticing how he sent one last lip-biting glance towards the girl. "You want to tell me what that was about?"

Simon frowned - and this time, it was real. He folded his arms and sighed. "No, not really."

Judging by his irritated face because of Isabelle pecking her short-term boyfriend on the lips goodbye, she knew he really did not want to talk about it. Clary glanced again at Jace - the blonde boy she had noticed walk through - and she watched as he let down another girl who had been trailing her fingernail-painted hands along his arms not so gently. He really did live up to his name of being known as an insensitive jerk.

"Oh, right, I came here to tell you something, I completely forgot, sorry," Simon shot out, snapping Clary out of her thoughts and making her focus her attention on him again. He brought his phone up to show her what he was talking about, and when she read the online flyer-slash-email to its extent, she groaned again.

"A make-out party? Seriously, Simon?" she staked, her own arms crossing across her chest in another one of Simon's 'well-thought-out' ideas.

"What?" he asked indignantly, the sheepish expression on his face making it clear for Clary that he knew she was going to refuse it the moment she got the chance. "Just - just think about." Clary really didn't _want_ to think about it, but Simon hurried in his words, not letting her voice her opinion on the matter. No matter how _stupid_ he sounded. "Two names are called out by the host to go in a barren closet, lights shut off, for seven minutes straight, no interruptions and you can't get out no matter what. You _have_ to kiss each other."

"Only desperate people would want to _have_ to kiss each other," then looking at the pleading expression on his face, she rolled her eyes. "But of course, it's a wonder why you'd want to go... How do the two people even find each other in the dark? It seems so sketchy to me."

Simon smirked, eyes brightening up with mischief, even his glasses glinting perturbedly. "With their lips...and other things." Cue another groan from Clary. He continued, wanting to clearly prove a point to her, "Dude, what else do you have planned tonight? The Vampire Diaries on Netflix and some ice cream?"

Clary shot him a glare when she noticed he was very amused by the situation and smacked her head against the lockers, knowing she was going to hate agreeing to go to the stupid party. But for his sake, of course. Only his sake. "Hey, you can never miss out on some quality Ian Somerhalder time."

"If I hear you talk about that guy's toned body one more time, I'll stab myself with a butter-knife," was his only reply as he grinned smugly, knowing she agreed to go with him that night. Oh, boy, was she going to regret this.

"Please, be my freaking guest."

* * *

The party was great so far. That by meaning her name hadn't been called yet, but neither had Simon's much to his despair. She had a feeling that they weren't going to be leaving until Simon got picked to make out with a smoking hot girl, and she knew so because he told her that when he picked her up from her house. But, Clary decided to dress up a little more than she would have for any other party and brushed her teeth and flossed, since it was a more than likely chance her name would be called.

She prayed to whatever god there was out there that she wouldn't get someone she'd have to live the rest of her life with in embarrassment. Hopefully she would get someone hot yet reasonable. Or, better yet, no one at all. She would hate it to be awkward if she ever saw the boy she mauled with her lips on Monday morning.

Nevertheless, she wiped her sweaty palms against her small navy blue dress and looked around for Simon, who had claimed to have gone to the bathroom. She really hoped he would come back soon. She didn't want to act like she was constantly getting some punch when she was really just awkwardly standing there, staring at the large crowd of people that bothered to show up.

Clary could have made out with really _anyone_ there and she wouldn't know it. _God, this was such a terrible idea._ There had to be at least forty or even fifty hormonally deranged teenage boys there. Seven minutes was a long time, if she didn't enjoy it. And she had a feeling that she might not.

Someone tapped her shoulder and she sprung around to see that it was just Simon. She sighed gratefully, shooting him a _thank-God-you-finally-showed-up_ look at him and watched his excited face. "Was my name called while I was in the bathroom?"

Clary rolled her eyes at his eager behavior but laughed. "Nope."

Simon, to her most utter surprise, shrugged. "That's alright."

"It is?" she raised an eyebrow at him, confused by his nonchalance.

Her best friend nodded before smiling widely. He raised his arms around him as if he was proud to say that he was invited to the party in the first place and looked to her. "I'm perfectly fine supporting my lonely buddy here," to which Clary rolled her eyes to, "and I know that no matter who's face we suck tonight or do not suck, we'll go down in dignity. Together."

He was definitely drunk out of his mind.

Right then, the host of the party, an older boy who most likely got held back one or two years in their school, a kid named Magnus Bane shouted out, "Time's up!" and opened the closet door just as two dopey-eyed teenagers walked out of the closet, clothes and hair completely disheveled. Then, reaching for his bowl he pulled out two cards and read the names out to the crowd who were listening eagerly. "Simon Lewis and Isabelle Lightwood."

All eyes turned in their direction, prying to see Simon's reaction to this. His reaction? Shocked. Majorly, Clary thought as she inwardly smirked. Simon then turned to Clary, his eyes shining brighter than all the stars, the moon, and even the sun as he exclaimed like the horny teenager he was, "See ya!"

 _So much for going down in dignity together,_ she thought smugly.

Needless to say, seven minutes passed by pretty quickly in Clary's mind as the two teenagers - even Isabelle, to Clary's slight surprise - seemed love-struck when their time was up and came out of the closet. As the couple passed by them to head to the door of the house, Isabelle leading Simon on by the arms, her best friend said to her quickly, with pleading, ever-so pleading eyes and asked, "Do you...still need a ride home?"

Clary rolled her eyes. She spotted in the corner of her eye one of her other close friends, a naturally tanned girl named Maia, and nodded her head towards Simon. "Yeah, I'll go home with Maia. But wait, that's not the shirt you walked inside the closet with - !"

"Mkay, thanks, bye!" Simon shouted over his shoulder as the door slammed shut between the two of them. He was totally getting laid that night, she thought with teasing annoyance. Her triumph was short-lived, however, when Magnus Bane pulled out two other cards and Clary's heart clenched as it always did whenever he did that. But then again, it was always never her, so she had no real reason to be scared -

"Jace Lightwood and Clary Fray."

 _...Excuse me?_

She looked up, expecting the crowd to be looking over in some other direction like they always did except when Simon's name was called, but she thought with a heart-wrenching gasp that they were looking at her. Well, her and Jace, but the attention in the first place was like a lightbeam. And she was the ever-most terrified. She spotted Jace in the corner of her eye and stopped short when she realized he was staring at her smugly, like he'd been waiting for this moment all night. She frowned. She avoided contact as she walked through the slight pathway the crowd had created towards the closet, and she even caught some envious looks from some of the girls at the party. As Jace and her met halfway towards the door, he raised a suggestive eyebrow at her.

Clary rolled her eyes once again and stomped her way defiantly, ignoring him as she opened the door to the closet. _What was his problem anyway?_ As Jace closed the door finally, the darkness engulfed them both and they stared at each other (though they couldn't actually see each other) and she heard him laugh. It was a deep throaty laugh, one that was infectious and strangely, she wanted to hear more of it.

Shoving down her strange thoughts about him, she prepared her voice so it wouldn't come out in a timid squeak. "What's so funny?"

It was a little while until he spoke, as if he was surprised she even bothered to talk to him at all. "I know you."

At that, she raised an eyebrow, but let it rest back down once she realized he couldn't even see her to begin with. "Y-you do?" Damn herself for sounding so weak, she cursed mentally.

"Yeah, I do." A pause. "You're the girl who was staring at me when I walked through the hallway just before last period."

Well, that was awkward, she concluded as she felt a fierce blush take over her face and was thankful he couldn't see her. "And you noticed."

"I did. I also know another thing."

"And that is...?" she couldn't help it; she was pretty curious as to what he knew about her.

"You have zero intentions of kissing me."

He was right about that, Clary had to admit. But curse her if she was to say that he didn't put her nerves on end. Magnus's timer was ticking and she knew that. There was only minutes until she could get out. _Seven._ It seemed like a lifetime for her. "...And so?"

She could practically hear the smirk in his voice as he spoke his next words selectively. "You and I both know that's probably going to change by the time these seven minutes are up."

She hated when he was right. And this was about the first time she was talking to him. "Until then...what are we going to do?"

Clary heard his body shift as he shrugged. "Talk, I guess?"

"I didn't think the notorious heart-breaker of the school would choose talking over swapping spit." She didn't know where her sudden confidence was coming from, but she was very glad it was at all. She could use it after all.

"You'd be surprised with what stereotypes can do to a person, Miss Fray," he warned, his voice sharp as if she annoyed him for a second there, and she found herself feeling guilty, the confidence seeped out of her just like that.

She didn't think she could speak after an accusation as the one Jace handed to her on a silver platter, but she felt that a minute had passed from the beginning of the conversation to right then when she did. "I'm sorry."

It was his turn to be shocked into silence. "You're...what?"

"I said I was sorry," she stated nervously, apprehensive about what he was going to say after. "For stereotyping you immediately when I don't even know you."

"...Oh. Well...whatever."

Clary smirked. She'd clearly had gotten the guy tongue-twisted, and she had a feeling that didn't happen quite often. "So what are we going to tell them?"

"Tell who?"

"...You know, the people outside."

She could practically _feel_ the confusion radiating off of him, and she sighed impatiently. "What about them?" It was clear he was getting impatient as well.

"Well...if we don't make out, then...they're gonna be wondering why...won't they?" A longer pause this time came from the two of them as they were sent into thinking mode. Finally, Jace sighed in the end and suddenly, the closet was filled with bright light and she had to instinctively cover up her eyes so she could adjust. "What was that for?" she exclaimed then, irritable.

"If we aren't going to kiss like everyone's expecting we do, then there's no point in keeping the lights off."

Clary was about to mutter her agreement when she looked up to see him and almost took a step back at what she saw. She'd never seen the boy this close before, not even when they were walking there to the closet together. She looked more...different, more prominent, she supposed. He had a sharp jawline, high cheekbones, an arrogant tilt to the side of his pink lips, and his eyes were shockingly amber. His golden hair seemingly glowed in the faint yellow light from above. As she looked up at him, she noticed the way he was looking at her and her heart leaped a few beats.

He was doing just the same as she had been doing to him. His cat-like eyes roamed over her carrot-colored hair, to her bright eyes, to her petite nose, to her dress, to her legs, to her collarbone, and every unthinkable place on her before finally landing on her lips and stopped there. She watched in a daze as he licked his lips thoughtfully and wondered what in the world he found so fascinating about her. She watched him from time to time and he didn't even look that way to any other one of his groupie's that followed him around and that thought startled her. What did he honestly see when he looked at her?

"Damn..." Jace mumbled silently, his voice so quiet and slightly husky that it made Clary wonder if he knew that he was currently talking out loud right then. She felt her body shiver when the sinfully good-looking boy in front of her stepped forward a small step and reached out his hand to touch the side of her face with the edge of his palm. Her cheek sizzled under his touch but it wasn't something she felt she should back away from. She was curious as well, as to how this would end up. _Four more minutes._ "You are so much more beautiful up close..."

"W-what...?"

Jace stared at her, his gaze intense. His hand slipped from the side of her cheek to the curls of her hair as he spoke. "Is Simon Lewis still your boyfriend?"

Whatever it was she was expecting it certainly hadn't been that. The question almost snapped her out of her daze. "We were...we were never even dating."

The boy in front of her seemed to backtrack a little and she wondered if she had said the wrong thing, when a wide crack of a smile almost split his face in two. He continued his deathly intense gaze before finally meeting her eyes, amber on emerald. "That's...good news."

Clary's breath very noticeably hitched in her throat. This conversation was definitely taking a weird turn. "Do...do I know you? As in, have we actually met before?"

At this, Jace's smile dimmed slightly before he dropped his hand from her hair, his eyes sad all of a sudden. Clary took a step back before she did something incredibly stupid like jump his bones right then and there when they only had three minutes left. _Not enough time_. "You don't remember. It's not like I expected you to."

"...Remember what?"

Jace stared down at her. "Third grade." When she stared up blankly yet apologetically back at him, he sighed as if his heart was somehow broken. He looked adorable and that look suited him _very_ well. "I was sitting there, at the playground, crying like the blonde doofus I was and no one wanted to talk to me then because of it. Except you. My dad had passed away the previous night, and I was confused and didn't know how to feel since I never really had liked my dad in the first place." His eyes became misty-eyed a little as he spoke of his dad, and to Clary, suddenly, the conversation had gone from light-hearted to nerve-wracking to deepening as it was now. But she let him talk because she knew he needed to and because she felt herself remembering bit by bit as he spoke to her.

"As I said, the only person who came up to me and asked me how I was doing, was you." She remembered that, she thought with a startle, how could she ever forget? She briefly remembered him wearing overalls and bringing his lunch box with him, eating a sandwich as he cried silently. She remembered he was just so alone that she had no choice but to sit next to him and ask him if he was okay. "I told you what happened because I was a bit of a chatterbox at the time and didn't know how to shut my yapper if my life depended on it, and you, with your small little pigtails and ribbons, just...you hugged me."

Clary remembered that too. She remembered his small arms wrapping reluctantly but awkwardly around her and her doing the same. She remembered even kissing his cheeks, both of them, before leaving because the teacher had announced that recess was over. But Jace already seemed flustered enough (a pretty strange look on him) so she thought it better than to announce that part about their interaction.

"You remember, don't you?" he finally asked, a smirk that was probably forced because of the tension between the two of them. She nodded hesitantly at him, sending a small smile his way. Her heart beat like a sledgehammer as she stared up at him and wondered why on earth she was so terrified of meeting him before. He was like a kitten around her. A very sexy kitten, but somehow vulnerable no less. "I never talked to you after that day because I was scared that you would run the other way, but I guess it's pretty safe to say that I've been waiting for a moment like this for a long time."

"How-how are you speaking so...smoothly?"

At this, his wistful smile morphed into the same crooked smile as before and it immediately dissipated the previous tension, and she almost sighed with relief. "I'm a pretty smooth guy, Fray. I'm a smooth criminal."

She snorted at that but mirrored his smile back at him. "You wish, Lightwood."

His smile flickered. "I told you you'd want to kiss me by the time we leave this closet."

 _How can you tell?_ "W-what?"

Leaning forward, his eyes faded down from her eyes to her lips again and his iris' darkened. Her heart pounding all over again and every cell in her body now responding to him, he pressed his forehead against hers and cupped her neck with his hands, their nose now connecting. She bit her lip, deep in thought which only caused his gaze to zoom in more closely at the sight. When he spoke next, his voice came out husky and desperate and _quiet_ , warmth spreading throughout her body and causing her to flush. "You have...no idea what you do to me...do you, Clary Fray?"

She couldn't find it in her to reply to a declaration like _that_ but she soon found out she didn't need to because his lips found hers within the same split second, and she was sure she lost all other feel right there and then. His lips were rough, a perfect match to her soft ones, and he held her face with a mere gentleness that knocked her coherent thoughts away. This was all that mattered to her now. This was what it felt like to be kissed and truly adored.

And she savored it.

Clary was the one who pulled back first, and when she did, she noticed his eyes were glazed over and a slow grin was making its way across his features as he stared, boggled to the death, at her, so she smirked. "That good, huh?" Someone should really applaud her for saying her sentence without stumbling like an idiot. Really. If there was anything she should be proud of, it should be that.

Jace, to her surprise, didn't answer, but instead his eyes came into a dark focus again before leaping forward and crashing his lips against hers despairingly, his large hands pressing hard against her back as he slid them down to her hips and stuck there before roaming every cut-out of her dress. Clary stepped forward to diminish any space that could have possibly have been there between them and let her fingers tug the ends of his blonde curls gently, causing him to moan - a sound she really, never in a million thousand years, would have expected he would have made. And for her.

He picked her up not a split moment after into his arms and stumbled to the back of the closet, her back hitting the wall with a loud thud. Their tongues danced together so searingly that she honestly thought his very touch and taste would burn her to ugly shrivels and was pleasantly surprised when it didn't. Their hands ran along the other's body like a wildfire, the emotion in the kiss undeniable. Her hands went from his hair, to the nape of his neck, to resting on his barren shoulder due to his shirt slipping down, then back up to gripping hopelessly to his hair.

His hands tightened their hold on her body as he growled in her mouth - and the door swished open, more than fifty eyes were then currently on them as they sprang apart from each other. The house became uncharacteristically silent as glares - mostly female - and looks of awe were thrown their way. There was a deep pause before the host of the party, Magnus Bane, cleared his throat, the shock of seeing the most popular boy in school wrapped passionately against the school's most unexpected girl clearly getting the best of them all.

Even to Clary, she could tell they hadn't been expecting them to actually be kissing so distressedly even though it was a _make-out_ party.

"Well, I'm glad you two have had your fun," Magnus said, still in shock along with the rest of their high school. From beside her, not as flustered as her clearly considering his triumphant smirk, Jace wrapped an arm around her waist possessively which didn't really make any sense to her because Magnus swung the bat for the other team - but then it occurred to her that he was doing it in front of the entire school, and that made her blush all over again.

"Oh, I know I did."

Magnus came closer to them and muttered close enough so even she could hear but not the rest of the party, "You still owe me twenty bucks for calling out Fray's name with yours, you know," which made Clary's eyes widen considerably at the exchange.

"I can make it forty." Jace's hold on her tightened as he brought her closer and looked down at her knowingly, as if he knew just how confused yet surprised and oblivious she was to his feelings for her. "Just give me seven more minutes." Clary watched helplessly at Magnus, whose eyes shot up with fascination at where the conversation was going, and she could tell he was just as surprised as she was with Jace's behavior.

Then Magnus opened his mouth, his eyes lighting up with that mischief she knew so well. She'd seen that look on Simon before plenty of times and on Jace in the closet just moments ago. This was certainly going to be interesting, she thought.

"Deal."


End file.
